The End or The Beginning
by MissA79
Summary: Elena is there when Rose dies and tries to talk to Damon.
1. Chapter 1

So its snowed and im stuck inside and this came to me and i couldent get it out of my head. I was thinking maybe a part two but im not sure. Let me know what you think.

The End or The Beginning...

_Rose was dead. _

And i was the reason. Well part of the reason. Damon asked for my help. Which by the way is something no one seems to do anymore let alone Damon. Granted it was only to baby-sit werewolf bitten Rose but it gave me something to do and even made me feel a little useful. I just have to sit with her while Damon tries to find Jules to see if there is a cure. Hes so hell bent on saving her. It took me by suprise when i walked in the door to see how upset he looked. I wondered when him and my prior captor became so close. The way he looks at her with his torchered eyes. I remember when i would look into those eyes. I could see everything with just one look he gave me. We needed no words somtimes. It was just our thing. We had an understanding...a difficult one at most times...but it was ours and no one should have been able to take that from us but she seems to have some sort of an understanding with him too. He caresses her cheek with his hand and tells her he wont be gone long before placing a kiss on her forehead. I feel like an intruder watching all this. Feeling jelous of her...thats not what im suppose to be feeling right now. I cant deny that they have some sort of connection and i have no right what is so ever to be jelous but it doesnt change the fact that i still am. He has saved me and my friends plenty of times. So why does him saving Rose rock me to my core. Damon says goodbye and i just nod. I take a seat by the bed Rose is laying in. I fiddle with my fingers keeping my head down. That is untill Rose speaks up.

"Its okay to love them both you know."

"I care about Damon but i love Stefan."

"He loves you. I think you already know that. You use that." She states very bluntly. Am i that obvious? I thought i was hiding my feelings decently.

"Damon and i are friends."

"If thats what you really think then you arent as smart as i thought you were."

"And you and Damon?"

"Jelous?"

"No. Curious." Damn her.

"No...no thats jelousy. We are special friends but i dont love men that love other women. You will have to choose."

"There is no choice Rose." Im lying. We both know it.

"Thats bull. We both know it and so does Stefan."

"Stefan knows i love him."

"That he does but he also sees the way you look at Damon. Always willing to forgive him and try to save him when he needs it."

"I.."

"Dont. Im dying you dont have to try and hide it. But Elena if you dont choose then you will be what you fear most and that is Katherine. She could never choose and she lost them both. Dont get me wrong Stefan is great but so is Damon."

"I know." There is no point in denying it. I cant fight it. She seems to know it better than i do. Like Damon. He knew. He tried to tell me.

"Promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Look after Damon. Hes tough but he feels pain too. And you should know everything he does is for you Elena."

"I will. Im going to get a drink ill be right back." Before i know it i hear glass breaking and Rose is chasing me down the hall. I run into one of the rooms and lock it before pushing the desk in front of it. Knowing it probally wont do any good but i still try. She punds at the door. Screaming. I back away amd break the wooden chair just so i have something to defend myself. I pull out my phone and my hands are shaking. I text Damon.

_Rose is loosing it. She came after me. Help. _

A few minutes later its all quite.

"Its safe."

I push away the desk and open the door not knowing what to expect. Damon is on the floor holding a very dead Rose. Steak through the heart. I try to hold in my gasp knowing that this is not easy for Damon. He picks her up and i follow as he carries her outside where she turns to ash in his arms. He comes back in and pours himself a drink. I just sit down next to him and we watch the fire for hours. His face is stoic.

"Are you okay?"

"Im just peachy Elena. Leave."

"I dont want you to be alone. She was your friend and you lost her."

"Go home Elena."

"Dont you dare push me away. Not after everything we have been through."

"Wouldent dream of taking a page out of your book." He knows what hes saying. He throws me staying away from him after the Jeremy incident. Which was totally different but Damon needs to have a defense mechanism and this is what he is going to use. He doesnt want me to see how much this is affecting him.

"I know your hurt."

"I dont get hurt Elena."

"Sure you do. You just hide it. You ignore it."

"Leave me alone."

"You really want to be alone?"

"What part of it dont you understand?" The tone of his voice is getting deeper. He is angry now. Finally. Some emotion.

"I dont understand why you are shutting me out. Say something just dont shut down."

"You want something?"

"Yes."

"I hate you." The words sting but he says them anyway. He needs her to know the extent of what she has done to him. How he is suffering. Every moment that she is with Stefan. Every moment he knows it will never be him for her. He instantly regrets them when he see her face fall and the tears form.

"You hate me?" I freeze at his harsh words. Tears come to my eyes but i refuse to let them fall.

"Yes. This is your fault. You made me care. You made me feel and want things. Look at where it got me." His voice raises but it still doesnt scare her. Shes is no longer afraid of him. "I had to kill Rose before she killed you. But i needed her. She was there for me. She distracted me." He smashes his glass into the wall and flips over the chair trying to show her to be afraid but she doesnt flinch. She knew it was comming.

His words hit me hard. The look on his face is making my heart break. The undestructable Damon Salvatore is self destructing right in front of me.

"Everything he does is for you Elena." I repeat Roses words to him.

"What?"

"Thats what Rose told me earlier. Im sorry you had to kill her but im not the real reason you had to. The werewolf bite was lethal to her. As of right now we couldent have saved her. I wish there would have been another way but there wasnt. I promised Rose i would be here for you but just so you know i would be even if i didnt."

"You shouldent make promises you cant keep Elena."

"I keep my promises. I think you think you hate me but its because you love me and it scares the crap out of you." I decide its now or never. And ive never seen Damon needing more saving than right now. This is where im suppose to be. By his side.

"Wrong."

"Not this time. Im finally right about something. When you snapped Jeremys neck i said that i hated you but it was a lie. I could never hate you. Real love is about forgiveness. And i forgive you. If you didnt kill her she would have killed me. You did it because you love me. And you feel guilty because you couldent save her but Damon you cant save everyone. When you are ready to talk you know which window is mine."

I leave a stunned Damon in the living room with hope in his eyes. Rose was right. I did have a choice to make. And im finally making it. Maybe ive known it all along. When Damon is ready ill tell him what Rose said. Ill tell him that i lied the night i said it would always be Stefan but that i do still love Stefan. Ill tell Damon that i love him. That someone is finally choosing him. Because it happened the way it was suppose to. I walk up to my room and crack my window open. Just in case. I dont know when he will come. I never know with Damon but thats the best part. He always keeps me on my toes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i have decided to write another part. To everyone that commented im glad you like it. I wrote alot so im going to split it up. So it ended up being 3 parts. Heres the 2nd part...

The End of The Beginning...Part 2

_He never came._

_As much as it frustrates me that he didnt come i still get it. Its typical Damon. He has no control over the situation so hes going to hide from it untill he feels like he has control again. This is hard for him. I knew it would be. Damon and emotions sometimes dont end well. But not this time. This time it will be different. He has too much to lose. He will come. I know it. _

_9 days_

"Elena...ive been trying to call you. Jenna said you didnt want to see me. I couldent stay away any longer."

"Its okay."

"You didnt think to at least let me know why?"

"I just needed time alone. If i wasnt okay you would know it. Jeremy would call you."

"No. He would call Damon. Luckily i did know you were safe."

"Spying on me?" I tease him trying to put on my happy face.

"Damon has been keeping an eye on you."

"He has?" I try to hide the excitement on my face but Stefan catches it and his brows furrow.

"Yes. Everynight."

"Oh." He has been comming. Just not ready to come in. I knew why and now i had to fix it.

"Stefan we need to talk."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have eyes Elena. Ive known for awhile that you had feelings for Damon and even longer than that that he had feelings for you. You were just so hell bent on not being Katherine and i didnt want to lose you so i just let it go. When i came home the night Rose died he told me what happened. He was a mess. Plastered too. I thought it would get better. I thought i knew Damon but the Damon i know lets things go and doesnt hold on. Not this time though. Its been 9 days since Rose died. It has been 9 days of Damon not speaking. No sarcastic remarks. No flauting his abilities. No huge ego. Very not Damon. All he has been doing is research. Researching ways to stop the Origionals and save you. Then at night when hes sure you are asleep he comes and watches you. Its like hes trying to hold onto his sanity and that sanity is you. Dont get me wrong it hurts but for one person to change Damon the way you have i cant stand in the way. You are what keeps him going. Even when its in a fog. Hes better because of you. He loves you more than i ever thought Damon was capable of. When you wouldent return my calls and wouldent see me i knew that i was missing something. I wanted to be wrong. But when you heard the noise at your window you jumped out of bed and rushed over and when you saw it was me your face fell. You thought it was him. You were waiting for Damon."

"Im so sorry..."

"Dont be. You are doing something Katherine never could. Your letting me go."

"Katherine would never let you go."

"Maybe but you are still making a choice. No lying. Cheating. Playing games. Just the simple truth."

"I do love you Stefan." I dont hold back the tears i just let them fall. He pulls me to him and i hold tight. Afraid to let him go but i will.

"I know and i love you too. I will always be here for you. I will always be your friend Elena." Stefan tells me. Always noble. Giving me the closure i need.

"Thank you."

_15 days_

Im still waiting. I feel like thats all i do anymore is wait for him. Waiting for nothing. Waiting for something. I know that he knows by now that Stefan and i have broken up. Jeremy said that him and Damon got something to eat at the grill the other day on their way back from Duke. More research. He said that Damon actually talked to him. He asked him if i was really doing okay and told him to keep an eye on me because i like to handle things in my own way. Ha. He should talk. At least he did talk to Jeremy. The only way he as been communicating with everyone is though text. And screaming at Stefan to leave him alone that he is busy. Hes always busy anymore. So tonight i stay awake. I wait till after 1am and walk to the window. I lean out it and in a soft voice call out knowing with his vampire hearing that he can hear me.

"Damon i know that you are out there. I know that Stefan told you we broke up. I know you are angry about Rose. I know you are at least talking to Jeremy as little as it is. Im glad you take him with you and let him talk to you even if you stay silent. He likes you. I know you are trying to save me but what i dont know is why you are staying away. Dont give up before you even give in. You are so stubborn. Fine dont come in. Goodnight Damon."

_21 days_

Jeremy is still the only person that Damon is really talking to. Although Stefan said he has been saying a few words and Caroline said that Damon told her that she was on dog duty. And me? Nothing. My window is still open and he still didnt come. I have to wonder if i was so wrong. Maybe Damon loved Rose. Maybe i was too late. I couldent be though. I know what i see when i look into his eyes. Those icy blue eyes hold so much in them. Hate. Love. Anger. Guilt. And so much more. I see everything i need to with just one look. I hear the car door and look outside. Damon is dropping off Jeremy. He doesnt get out. He doesnt look at the house. He just drives away.

"Jer?"

"Hey Elena. Whats up?"

"How is Damon?"

"Hes Damon."

"What does that even mean?"

"He doesnt want me to talk to you about him."

"What? He sad that?"

"Yes." He tries to walk away but i just follow him. Clearly not understanding.

"Why?"

"I cant tell you. He asked me not to. Im the only person he is speaking to. I dont want to skrew it up."

"Jeremy please. I need to know what is going on with him. I broke up with Stefan for him."

"He thinks you made the wrong choice."

"No...he doesnt get to do this. I made the right choice. I know what i want and that is Damon. I told him i would be waiting. If he doesnt want me he should just tell me."

"Be serious Elena. The guy is head over heals in love with you. He just doesnt want to lose you too. Not the one person who he loves. Thats why he is trying so hard to save you. Keeping you alive is the only thing he truly cares about."

"Thank you. But thats not true. Damon cares about things. He just doesnt like to show it."

"You can repay me by getting the old Damon back. This Damon is not fun."

"Im going to try."

I pull out my phone. There was only one thing left to do. I scroll down to Damons name and click new text.

_This has been the longest three weeks of my life. I miss you. I know you care so where the hell are you? In two days it will be a year since the day we met. (yes i remember) My window is still open. If you dont come then i guess that means its over before it even starts._

This is it. I send it. I dont get a response but i didnt expect one.

_23 days_

One year ago today i met Damon Salvatore and my life has never been the same. Somethings im happy with others im not. I dont have any regrets. I believe that everything happens for a reason and it got me here. In love with Damon. Someone who i once called a 'self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualites'. If i only knew then how wrong i would be. There are many redeeming qualites about him. Hes not a saint and he is definetly a sinner. Its a perfect mix. He would never call him self perfect but no one is. He would tell me i am though. Im sitting here nervous. Why? Im not sure. I believe he will come. I wont lie though if he doesnt i will be devestated. Mostly because that means i dont know him as well as well as i think i do. It will break my heart in a way i never thought Damon could a year ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Im super excited that you guys liked this! I had fun writing it. So heres the last part. Enjoy!

The End or The Beginning...Part 3

_23 days_

I stayed home all day.

Now its night.

I lay in my bed.

Only two more hours left.

My stomach is in knots.

"You are persistant."

"You came." I barely whisper but i smile forms quickly on my face.

"Of course i did. Did you doubt me?"

"No." I say with conviction in my voice.

"Hmm."

"What no smart remark?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you arent lying. Of course you knew i would come. You knew it before i did. You have an odd sense of blind faith in me."

"Its not blind. I just see all of you. Good and bad."

"I didnt mean it. I dont hate you. I could never."

"I know that Damon."

"But i still hurt you. I regret that. I keep hurting you even though i try so hard not to."

"Hey...dont. You couldent save Rose. I know you feel guilty because it was suppose to be you. Im glad it wasnt. I dont know what i would do with out you. I _need_ you Damon. I dont have to petend with you. I dont have to be the strong one."

"I dont want anything to happen to you." I take his hands and pull him down to sit across from me on the bed.

"None of that tonight. You need to listen to me. Rose knew you cared about her and she cared about you too. That was obvious. She told me it was okay to love the both of you but that i had to choose and that Stefan was great but so were you. I did lie to her at first but i caved. Im guessing you didnt either because she knew how you felt about me. She also said i used that and i did. I sorry for that. I lied to you Damon. When i said it would always be Stefan. It wasnt true. I was scared because you were forcing me to admit there was something. I wasnt ready. Then you snapped Jeremys neck and i wanted to hate you. I tried so hard because it would have been easier that way but i couldent. Even Jeremy doesnt hate you. He likes you. More than he likes Stefan which i bet makes you happy. Im glad you like him and that you felt like you could talk to him. Dont pretend you dont either. When i found out Rose was bitten but by mistake and that she was after you m heart stoped. I dont know what i would have done if you were the one that was dying. I knew that something had to give. I need you to know that you arent second best for me. I dont know when it happened. Maybe from the first day i saw you. I love you Damon Salvatore. A part of me always has. That part has become so much more. You are who i _dont_ want to be without."

He pulls away. Tears in his eyes. He says nothing.

"I took something from you."

"What?" I ask confused. He cups my face in his hands. I lean into his touch. He feels so warm. His eyes are focused on mine.

"I didnt interupt you. So let me finish before you say anything."

"Okay."

"I brought you your necklace back. I compelled you. I needed to say it. I told you i loved you. But i didnt deserve you and that Stefan did. So i took it away. I wished i didnt have to but i couldent be selfish with you. I still cant. All i wanted was you to be happy. And that was with Stefan. It was so selfish to say but i needed to. Just once. I took it away because i was tired of hurting you. Everything good that i do is for you or because of you. Rose was right. She was helping me. She understood. I tried not to feel but it didnt work. I finally decided to push you away and keep my distance but then you decided that you wanted me and i couldent believe it. I was sure you would change your mind but then you broke up with Stefan. Jeremy told me how worried about me you were. Scared for me. Waiting for me. I heard you that night what you said about giving up before i could even give in. I tried to ignore all of that. I still believed that you would be better off without me. When i got your text i was baffeled that you remembered. But heres something you dont know. _So did i_. I was contemplating what to do and then when i was with Jeremy earlier he told me that he was almost one hundred percent sure that you loved me and that i better stop dragging my feet. Kid is smart sometime. I do like Jeremy but dont tell him that. Even though im sure he may already know. I was always sure about my love for you. I just never thought that i would have yours. So when Jeremy said that i knew that you must because you dont say anything you dont mean and you wouldent let people think something that wasnt true."

Hes raw. Its truth down to the core. And its perfect. I say nothing. I pull him to me. I slowly move closer so that we are touching and i kiss him. Its about time too. Fire. Heat. Passion. I melt into him. Its more than i expected. Its consuming and liberating all in one. He wraps his arms around me and i know that there is no else. The world is ours and we are the only ones that exist at this moment. I was right. I belong with Damon. By his side. Complete opposites. Night and day. But that is okay because we balance each other out. Together we are a perfect medium.

"I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon."

We climb into my bed and he pulls me close to him. I hold him as tight as i possily can at first and i can feel him clinging to me also. Afraid that i may disappear as if it were all a dream. I relax and as soon as i do he does too. I fall asleep easily. Before i know it we are waking up to Jeremy yelling before he comes bursting through the door.

"Wow...sorry."

"Its okay. Whats up Jer? Its early."

"Not okay Elena. I need my beauty sleep." Damon pulls the cover over his head.

"Im guessing you guys sorted everything out because the real Damon is finally back."

"Might not be a good thing."

"Yes it is. No offense but you were boring."

"Not good to try my patience so early Jeremy."

"Again yes it is. We figured out a way to cure the wolf bites." Damons eyes fly open at Jeremys words and i know hes thinking of Rose. I grab onto his hand. Silently letting him know that i am here. And i know it hurts him that she isnt.

"Thats great Jer. Now we just have to figure out how to stop the origionals."

"Didnt Damon tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Damon gets out of bed and pulls his shirt over his head.

"If we could get Tyler to turn when Klaus comes we can have Tyer go after him. Bites are lethal to even the origionals. We just have to hammer out the details. I only didnt tell you because i didnt want to ruin our night." He tries to reassure me that he would have told me and i know he would have. He never kept me in the dark before.

"Its okay. Thank you. Both of you."

"Its cool." Jeremy says. "We all had a part. We should tell Stefan. Ill head over."

"We will go with you. Ill get dressed quick." I tell Jeremy and he heads down stairs.

"I told you i would save you." He remarks smartly. As if it were no big deal. The easiest thing in the world.

"Yes you did Damon. And i love you for it. When this is all over i say we head back to Georgia for some r and r."

"Up for some adventure? And thats why i love you. We will go. Soon as everything is finished."

_5 months later_

It was an unperfect beginning but at least it wasnt an ending. We all made it. Everyone was okay. Klaus was dead. Damon was my hero. Contrary to what he says. It was him after all that worked so hard to figure out how to get Tyler to turn and be able to control his actions. Everyone was part of it. Caroline and Tyler are working on the kinks in thier werewold/vampire realtionship but its going well. Bonnie and Jeremy are trying to hide the fact that they are dating. Ill let them tell me on their own. We have time now and thats the beauty of it. We destroyed the moonstone. We also let Katherine out of the tomb. Stefan started to go to visit her and we noticed that he didnt seem so lonley anymore and we figured what the hell right. It was worth it. They are happy together. Jenna and Alaric are getting married next year. I am presently moving into the boarding house. Three new room mates for me. Thats right three...Katherine Stefan and Damon of course. The only reason i would agree to live with Katherine. Its a big house. Ive survived worse. Becides shes so occupied with Stefan that i dont see her much and when i do she is civil. Damon wasnt happy about her being there at first but he got over it. He asked me to move in and i agreed. There wasnt anything i wanted more than to wake up to him everyday. Katherine asked me if i was willing to turn last week and ive been thinking about it. But the one thing i would have to do before anything is tell Aunt Jenna. I graduate next month and im considering it. I wanted to be his eternity. I never wanted it before but now it was more than a possibility. Only if Damon agreed. Only if he wanted it too. Katherine said she never saw Damon more in love. Not even with her. Which i am sure pissed her off. So after graduation ill talk to Damon about it. But for now ill just enjoy being with him as much as possible. We dont always get along and our arguments are more like full blown battles but thats just us. He fight hard and love hard. But as long as were together it doesnt matter. We could accomplish anything. After all i never expected it to be a walk in the park. Nothing with Damon is easy. But thats okay. Because i am just as stuborn as he is. When it comes down to it i have no doubt in my mind that Damon is as in love with me as i am with him.

Our story doesnt end here.

Its just beginning...


End file.
